Justin Time
Justin Time is an eighteen year old agent from Thrive Industries sent to investigate "The League of Seven", specifically Green Watch, because of his watch. Justin Time looks different in every parallel universe, so describing his appearance is somewhat irrelevant, however, in the main story, he has short blonde hair and wears a long-sleeved white plaid shirt. His right arm is made out of metal, due to travelling through time. In different universes, he loses a leg, has breathing problems, loses the ability to talk, etc. Justin is one of the major characters in The Hounds, a group of criminals directed by Midas, and is known to be the only character who was a member of both The League and The Hounds. In both teams, Justin Time is often seen as smart-mouthed and cocky by his teammates. First Appearance Justin Time first appeared in the eighth issue of the series "Issue 8: A Day Off", in which Green fought Thrive thugs, and Justin Time assisted him. At the end of the issue, he gained the trust of the members, except for Blue Belt. He allied himself with The League of Seven for seven issues, and then allies himself with The Hounds after that. Origin Story Justin Time lived alone with his father during World War 3. His father was incapable of participating in the war, however he wanted Justin to be more of a man than himself and join the war. He replicated the watch of the famous Green Watch and Time Stopper, and gave it to Justin Time. While testing it out, Justin Time accidentally travels back in time. During the process, the watch crushed his right arm, however the watch was still intact. Midas found him and took him in. Justin Time refused to join Midas, as he knew what she would become in the war, but Midas offered him an arm and a way back to his father. Justin recieved his arm during painful surgery and could use his watch again, with a few adjustments from Thrive scientists. Midas would not give Justin a way into the future unless if he allied himself with Midas. After forceful consideration, Justin Time accepts and Midas sends him to spy on The League of Seven. The League of Seven He befriends Green and learns that he has a team of superheros, and soon enough joins the team, once he gained the trust of the members. After saving Teal Perfume's life, he quickly became the seventh member after Anthony left in the seventh issue of the series "Issue 7: The Boss Fight". The team travels to Crimsonopolis because Green's Watch was wrapping too tight around his wrist. Justin immediately takes the opportunity to go and once the watch was removed from his arm, he stole it and fled back to Thrive Industries. In a later issue, the team returns to Thrive to take the watch back from Justin. The Hounds Justin Time fought Green Watch when their two teams collided. Justin Time quite admired the team and even as a child, Justin appreciated Green Watch, but Midas gave him no choice but to fight him. Unlike his cocky attitude, he felt bad for betraying the team. Very later on, he betrays Thrive army in World War 3, and barely escapes with his life. He could not participate in the war, as neither side would recruit him. He meets a woman and has once child with him. The woman left him, leaving only him to care for the new child, seeing lots of himself in the boy, he names the baby after himself. Notable Issues Below are a list of issues that revolve around Justin Time, or have affected his life. * Issue 8: A Day Off * Issue 14: Crimsonopolis